


予天以星

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档
Relationships: Chen "Haro" Wen-Lin/Jeon "Ray" Ji-won





	予天以星

和同龄人相比，陈文林记事很晚。小学的时候，老师问他们最早能想起什么时候的事情，同学里一岁多两岁的都有，只有他说的四岁。

那么晚，都没人来好奇一下他想的什么。

他也一直没有和人说过他最早的记忆。那是一个夏天，他和爷爷晚上出去散步，爷爷叫他看天上，他学着爷爷抬头，就看到成群的星星。

大概因为是最早的记忆，也大概因为后来他就搬去了城里，总之，在他之后的记忆里，再也没有过那样的星空。

不过，没人知道他最早的记忆，也就没人知道他的这些想法。他有时候想，如果他上大学，也许还会遇见一个两个文艺的妹子，然后他可以把这些事情告诉她们，不过他毕竟是选择了打职业，这些有些柔软有些矫情的东西，便连他自己都很少想到，更不必说说出来了。

只是当他拿到公司发的超级账号的时候，总要去买星之守护者的系列皮肤——哪怕这些皮肤和星星的关系并不太大。

有那么一次，全志愿发现了这一点，问他，“你为什么买这些皮肤啊？”

“因为好看啊。”他说。

全志愿是个很细心的人，有时候这细心让他觉得很贴心，比如他午饭吃的不多，全志愿就会问他是不是身体不好，这种时候他就会很喜欢这一点，但也有的时候，比如这次，全志愿会注意到一些他没打算被注意到的事情，这往往就会让他有些尴尬。好在全志愿是个不求甚解的或者说善解人意的人，虽然一开始他会问问题，但是只要得到了回答，不管这回答是不是敷衍，都不会再继续问。

虽然还是会问一句。

他有时候想，既然后面这么善解人意，一开始问那一句干什么呢？

不知道。

刚来的时候全志愿的中文不太好，虽然学的很努力，可多数时候还是词不达意，他们两聊天有时候用中文，有时候用英文，当然，最多的时候用词典。

陈文林从高考里解脱出来也没多久，英文还没忘光，挺乐意偶尔和全志愿练习练习口语，但很奇妙，全志愿在北美呆了半年，英语却和他差的有得一拼，两个人聊起天来牛头不对马嘴，陈文林一方面在他身上找到一种微妙的满足感，一方面又想，那这人在北美怎么活下来的？

他找半天，找到全志愿在北美的直播视频，发型奇奇怪怪，而且好神奇，他还会说Fuck。

来基地以后可是一句都没听过，而且，之前做节目这个人还自称懂礼貌呢。

不过，他并没有拿这个去质问全志愿，只是在想到为什么全志愿非得问一句的时候想，可能这个人就这样。

这样是什么样，他说不上来。

不能说好，也不能说坏，总体上让你满意，但是就是要刺你一下。

小学生吧，他想。

顶着语言不通的debuff，他和小学生还是很多话说。

也许是因为大家都很会说骚话，全志愿就变成了唯一一个他可以口头欺压的人——虽然被嘲讽的对象根本听不懂他的玩笑，对玩笑的回应也只是瞪眼或者支离破碎不成句子的词。要说厮杀感那是一点也没有，可虐菜毕竟也是种享受，不然为啥会有人故意去青铜玩呢？

一开始他还不知道全志愿如果学会了中文还会不会保持青铜，不过反正在全志愿还是青铜的阶段，他保持着火力碾压，一堆莫名其妙的玩笑甩过去，全志愿只有666的份。

这种局势在后来也保持了下来，全志愿中文变好以后话痨程度比之前翻了十倍，唯独被陈文林开玩笑时只听不反驳，偶尔还笑一笑夸句厉害。

“这叫什么你知道吗？”陈文林给他讲作文素材，“一头小象刚出生就被绳子绑在水泥柱上，那时候它无论如何也没法挣脱，就这么一直绑到它长大。大象已经有力气去挣脱水泥柱子了，可是它已经形成惯性，不挣扎了。”

“这是鸡汤，假的。”全志愿回答。

“哟，你连鸡汤都会了啊。”他实打实的惊讶，“老实交代，家里是不是有中国人，快点把国籍改回来咱们还能再买个外援呢。”

这玩笑完全就是跟其他人学的，扯皮回去容易得很，但全志愿又变回了青铜，笑呵呵地说，“陈文林，厉害。”

虽然说着鸡汤都是假的，但是全志愿本身就是假鸡汤的现实版，所以他毫不在意，继续坚持虐菜，一边虐菜一边享受着全志愿似乎发自肺腑的“陈文林，厉害。”

借着鸡汤的道理，他对全志愿的压迫有很多，比如和他开玩笑，叫他双排，叫他出去吃饭，叫他逛街，叫他散步，叫他出去看风景，反正一切需要叫人的场合，他都可以叫全志愿。

有一天晚上，他听说上海会下雪，拉着全志愿跑到顶楼去等，可等了半天，也没看到一片雪花。

那时候已经四点多了，两个人坐在地上，分享着全志愿出来的时候戴的围巾，冷的直哆嗦，全志愿说，“要不要回去算了？”

他坚持不准，全志愿哼哼两句也就算了。

等着雪花的时候他们做了很久的词语接龙，最后全志愿的声音越来越小，最后靠在墙上睡着了，他也就不再说话，安静地抬头看着天空。

天气预报说四点和五点都有几率下雪，他决定等到五点半，要是还不下再下去。

全志愿睡着了，也不知道会不会感冒，他一边想，一边把队友的头扳到自己的肩膀上来，又把围巾围得更紧了一点。

他一个人看着天，偷偷说些废话打发时间。

“你头怎么这么重？”

“你是不是没洗头？”

“我要把你围巾扯走了。”

“为什么还不下雪啊？”

“你怎么知道我什么时候想喝咖啡？”

“为什么你总能给我我喜欢的饼干？”

全志愿一直安安静静的，睡得很熟。

他又抬头去看天，天灰蒙蒙的，不像是凌晨五点，倒像是十一二点的阴天。

“没有星星呢，好想看到星星啊。”他说。

“如果又下雪又有星星就好了。”他兴致勃勃。

“你喜欢人类吗？”他又说。

“今晚不会下雪了，走了。”他推了推队友，真的把围巾扯走了。

这一年他出现了状态下滑。

站在旁观者的角度来看，这种下滑很正常，普通的状态起伏，他在那之前也出现过，可这次感觉不一样。

有人说老人可以知道自己的死期，他不知道这会不会是真的，但那个时候，他确实感觉到了自己身上的暮气。

训练是当然要训练的，比赛的时候也不能分心，但平时的心态，即使他自己调节，也很难和往日一样。

EDG安排宿舍一向是位置近的人一间，所以这么多年来，他和全志愿一间就没拆过。

说室友之间互动就会多，其实好像也没有。每天训练那么晚，回去都是洗洗就睡的，非要说的话，是他和全志愿这个人交流多。

纠结着要不要退役的那段时间里，他们还是一样交流很多。

全志愿是个很细心的人，这一点他早就知道了，发现星之守护者的皮肤是很不起眼的一次，生活里，这个高个子的男生比他见过的任何一个人都要细心。

他偶尔有喝咖啡的习惯，但是什么时候会想喝，连自己都总结不出规律，可到后来，每次他想到要喝咖啡而有些懒得动的时候，全志愿就会在两局比赛的间隙里出去一趟，再回来的时候，手上就多了一杯泡好的咖啡。

有一次他的耳机坏了，问全志愿借了一次耳机，因为两个人的头不一样大的原因，拿过来之后调整了一下，还回去的时候也忘了这回事，可之后再问全志愿借耳机的时候，就再也没有需要他调整的时候。

这种小事真的太多了，而两个人做队友这么长的时间里，每次他看了网上的东西或者因为状态不好影响到心情的时候，全志愿也总能发现。

甚至有时候他都刻意去隐藏了，可全志愿还是可以发现，还是会来问他一句。

刚开始思考要不要退役的时候，他就想，一定会被看出来，也就一定会被问一句，所以他连答案都提前想好了。

但那时候他才发现，有时候全志愿居然会比他想象中更善解人意——在他纠结要不要退役的时间段里，全志愿还发现了星之守护者的皮肤，而一直到他纠结到领队都来问他怎么回事的时候，全志愿对他还是和之前一样。他们每天瞎扯淡，常常一起出去吃东西，但全志愿就是一句别的话都没有。

不过，他究竟希不希望全志愿问一句，到他走的那一天，也并没有想清楚。

当时休学的时候他保留了学籍，不过重新回去要办的手续还是很多，在忙着这一切的时间里，英雄联盟似乎是非常顺理成章地被他遗忘了。

进入大学之后，周围的同学不可避免的有玩英雄联盟的人，但是，在被围观了一段时间以后，他还是成为了一个最普通的大学生，不管从什么地方看，都和周围的人没什么区别。

甚至他都没有特意地去避免谈到英雄联盟，但毕竟是不在那个圈子了，一切都正常了起来。

大四的时候，他和室友一起在宿舍看英雄联盟世界赛，那天是小组赛第二轮，EDG打的有些起伏，但终于还是有惊无险的小组第一出线，最后一局获胜的时候宿舍楼里响起零零散散的几声EDG牛逼的喝彩声，室友也喊了，他张了张嘴，却没能叫出来。

EDG牛逼这种话，他确实是很少说的。那时候他们常说的话是EDG加油，赛前把手放在一起，然后讨论一下向上还是向下，就开始一起喊EDG加油。

那时候也许是出于迷信，哪怕手向上不那么方便，每次也都是向上，也不知道现在的EDG是不是还是这样。

“你为什么不欢呼啊？我一个人好尴尬。”室友说。

“不习惯。”他笑笑。

“也是啊，哈哈哈哈。”屏幕上，EDG的中单正在接受采访，被问到之前失误的那些操作，室友兴致勃勃问，“哈皇评价一下？”

“我是菜鸡了，评价不了啦。”他说。

“你们当时失误是怎么样啊？”室友又问。

“输了就回去复盘分析啊，好像也没怎么样。”室友看起来还想问一些细节，他赶紧举手投降，“别问细节，都多少年了，谁还记得啊。”

是真的，从他退役到现在都四年了，四年里能忘记多少事啊。

他看着屏幕上接受采访的EDG队员，视线却不可避免地避开那个队员的脸，停留在他衣服的三个字母上。

EDG。

EDG的成绩和几年前还是差不多，可队员已经没有一个是他刚进去时候的那几个了。

而他加入EDG到现在，四舍五入都快要十年了。

转眼他就快要三十岁了，那些十几岁，或者二十出头发生的事情，现在想起来都太遥远了。

该不该过去的都已经过去了。

退役的时候，他用积蓄买了一套房子，不过后来回去读书，所以除了最开始进去放了点东西，之后都一直没住过，毕业以后才总算搬了回去，按照习俗，乔迁是要请人吃饭的，不过本地并没有其他亲戚，所以一直等到他住了好几个月，才有一个表妹过来出差，补上了那顿饭。

吃完饭，他领着表妹在家里参观，走到客厅的时候，表妹忽然指着桌子说，“哇，表哥，看不出来，你还会买这个？”

他顺着表妹的手指看过去，那是一个黑色的像地球仪一样的摆件，在这个还算新居的房子里，算是唯一的摆件了。

他忍不住轻轻地啊了一声，这个摆件他每天都要见，可直到现在，才又忽然想起来它是从哪里来的。

那还是他刚退役的时候，最后一天，大家给他办了个欢送仪式，还都给他送了礼物，不知道一群网瘾少年哪来的浪漫感，为了防止他偷看，每个都放在包装盒里，要他走了再看。临走前一天，他还是住宿舍，两个室友铁面无私，他只有藏着一大堆好奇心把那些包裹带回新的住处。

不过，现在回想起来，他已经不太记得其他人都送了他些什么了，唯独全志愿，送了一个像是地球仪一样的东西，看起来倒是很精致，可是无论是外包装还是说明书都是韩文，他完全看不懂，可那个“地球仪”却挺好看，正好新家空空荡荡，他就把那个“地球仪”当成了装饰品，摆在客厅里，这次回来，掀开遮灰的布就能看到这个，他差点就以为这是家里自带的，如果不是这次表妹说到，他大概很久都想不起这是全志愿送的礼物来。

“你知道这个是什么吗？”他问。

“嗯，我之前很想买呢，真看不出来，表哥你这么有情调啊。”

“什么啊……”他失笑，“是之前朋友送给我的，可是说明书都是外语，我看不懂，只好在这里摆着。这个是什么啊？”

“是星空投影仪。”表妹把那个东西拿起来转了一圈，又说，“应该不止这个吧，还有投影盘吧？”

“那个包装我还真没丢。”他没找多久就把那个盒子翻了出来，里面果然有看起来像是表妹说的投影盘一样的东西，他把投影盘和包装盒一起递过去，“怎么用啊这个？”

“和名字一样，用来投影星空的啊。”表妹四处看看，笑道，“这个必须要去卧室，卧室光线才会暗一点，不介意我进去吧？”

“请请请。”他赶紧站起身来给表妹带路，表妹倒也熟门熟路地，进去以后捣鼓几下，又把窗帘都拉上，房门也关上，才招呼他到那个投影仪旁边坐下，然后说，“准备好了吗，现在就是见证奇迹的时刻了哦。”

他差点没笑出来，还是敷衍地拍了拍手，“好好好，就看你表演了。”

表妹并不生气，摁下了开关，几秒钟的静谧之后，房间里忽然就布满了星光，淡蓝色的，漫布着的，到处都是星星。除了星星，空中还有细密的白点，就像是从不知道哪里的天空掉下来的雪花。

他这才意识到，表妹并没有说谎，这真的像奇迹一样，有那么几秒钟，他几乎就要分不清，自己究竟是在自己的卧室，还是真的在雪地里的夜空。

“这个盘真好啊，应该是特制的。不止是星空，还有雪景，真好看啊，你朋友真好。”表妹说。

“是啊。”他抬起头网上看，试图回忆一下这个很好的朋友，但时间过去太久，他几乎要想不起来全志愿的脸。

原来他送给自己的礼物是这个。

他又想起来，还在EDG的时候，有那么一天，训练完以后自己和全志愿出去吃宵夜，吃得两个人都撑的要死，于是一起走路回去。

那天他一边走一边抬头看天，结果天灰蒙蒙的，什么也看不见，他给全志愿絮絮叨叨说了好久自己和星星的故事，也说了自己有多怀念小时候的星空，当时全志愿也就嗯嗯几声，自己还想也许用词太高级他没听懂。可没过几天，他就拿了个快递盒子给自己，打开一看，里面都是各式各样的星空贴纸。

那个时候和全志愿说起和星星的故事的自己是怎么想的他已经不想去回忆了，而看到那些星星贴纸的瞬间他是怎么想的现在也已经忘记了，只记得那天，他们找保安借了梯子，贴了一晚上的夜光星星贴纸。

不过，全志愿那时候虽然中文已经不错了，却还没学会买东西之前去问淘宝店家相关事宜，淘宝店家当然也不会说，可他买的贴纸如果要看到那种好看的夜光，室内最好暗一点，但他们的宿舍的窗帘遮光效果相当一般，基地又不在郊区，就算关了灯，房间里也被外面的灯照的很亮，那些星星贴纸不起眼得很，既不浪漫，又不好看。那时候明凯或者胡显昭过来串门，看到了还会嘲笑一番，因为天花板被搞得乱七八糟，白天去看丑的可以，后来内务检查，还被扣了工资。

那时候他本来有些感动，可是大家都笑的太开心，全志愿也一直没说什么，那些感动便也被他藏了起来没说出口，而到几天后内务检查，三个人一起撕贴纸的时候，他就更想不到这个了。

在那之后不久，他就退役了。

退役之后，不管是学校还是现在，他都住在看不到星星的城区，可在这样的白天，却能拉上窗帘，看投影一室的星空。

小时候，他第一次抬头，看到了美丽的星空，在之后看不到星星的岁月里，他都会想起并怀念那一天。

然而，在他不知道的时候，已经有人给了他星星。

那个人尝试了两次，第一次他没有在意，第二次他没有明白，但发生过的事情毕竟是发生过，所以，在一切都已经失散一切都已经过去的现在，他还能借由这样的契机，得到那从几年前送来的星星。

“我喜欢人类啊。”他说。

—FIN—


End file.
